Chicle
by Emiita
Summary: –¿Te ocurre algo, Minato? Él observó, impotente, como ella formaba una perfecta "O" con sus labios y, de ellos, se asomaba una burbuja que, a los pocos segundos, explotó en un sonoro pop.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Nada en especial, pero posible OoC.

**Resumen:** – ¿Te ocurre algo, Minato? Él observó, impotente, como formaba una perfecta "O" con sus labios y, de ellos, se asomaba una burbuja que, a los pocos segundos, explotó en un sonoro _pop. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chicle<strong>

_Paciencia. _

Hoy, esa mortífera y calurosa mañana de verano, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol y con la suave brisa moviendo algunos de sus rebeldes mechones rubios, esa palabra le resultaba _terriblemente_ cómica.

Porque él era paciente. O se suponía que lo era. _Se suponía_.

Minato era un hombre paciente -incluso, a veces, demasiado.- No perdía el control por cualquier pequeñez. Se consideraba, a sí mismo, una persona perfectamente equilibrada, educada y agradable -aunque su maestro fuera Jiraiya y se dudara de la moral del tipo.- Sip, él no era esa clase de persona temperamental que pierde los estribos por cualquier cosilla sin importancia y monta un gran revuelo -como cierta pelirroja que él conocía.-

Sin embargo, en ese instante, no estaba demostrando tener, ni una mísera gota, de esa dosis sagrada, de la autodenominada, paciencia. En su defensa tenía que añadir que ese maldito sonido era desquiciante. _¡Oh, por favor!_ ¿Había un ruido más enloquecedor que el que producía la goma de mascar?

Y ahora la gran pregunta del millón: ¿Todo por un poco de chicle? Sí, así es. Él estaba perdiendo la paciencia -esa gran paciencia que todo el mundo decía que tenía y que él, _extrañamente_, no encontraba- porque su acompañante estaba masticando un jodido chicle.

Miró de reojo a la chica sentada en la hierba a lo indio, con la cabeza echada hacia detrás en señal de regocijo y jugando, distraídamente, con un mechón pelirrojo de su largo cabello. Su mandíbula se movía desenfrenada, masticando la goma de mascar, absorbiendo su sabor, y observó, impotente, como formaba una perfecta "O" con sus labios y, de ellos, se asomaba una burbuja que, a los pocos segundos, explotó en un sonoro _pop._

– ¿Te ocurre algo, Minato?

Los ojos morados de Kushina se encontraron con los suyos y entonces comprendió que se había quedado mirándola fijamente -por cuánto tiempo, era un misterio.-

–No, nada. –se obligó a sonreír, para tranquilizar la aguda curiosidad de la chica. Cosa que no logró -venga, era _ella_. Estábamos hablando de Kushina Uzumaki, ella no era cualquiera.-

_Pop. _Otra pompa.

– ¿Seguro?

–Sí, Kushina–contestó en tono forzado.

¿Por qué le desquiciaba tan terriblemente ese maldito sonido?

_Pop_.

–Pues yo diría que no, Mina. Tienes la misma cara de estreñido de Fugaku, ¡de verás! –se burló la pelirroja.

Minato permaneció, sabiamente, en silencio, mientras Kushina se carcajeaba por su propio chiste, doblándose por el estómago. Suspiró, imperceptible, resignado, aunque una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

– ¿Y bien? –inquirió Kushina.

_Pop_. Y otra vez ese ruidito infernal, sólo, que esta vez, provocó una mueca de desagrado en su rostro impasible. Su estoicismo se fue a la mierda. _Definitivamente_. No lo soportaba más.

–Deja de hacer eso, Kushina.

La chica arrugó el ceño, confundida. – ¿Dejar de hacer qué?

_Pop_.

–Exactamente eso: burbujas con el chicle.

Trató de sonar calmo, sereno, pero se notaba cierto grado de irritación en su voz al nombrar al objeto de su discordia.

Kushina, por unos incontables segundos, lo miró sin entender, hasta que en su cerebro algo hizo _click _y vio la luz -inspiración divina.- Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro y sus morados ojos llamearon chispeantes -modo niña traviesa _on_-. Se inclinó hacía él, apoyando sus manos en la hierba, quedando sus caras a breves y cortos centímetros.

– ¿Esto, Mina?

_Pop. _

Sin más hizo explotar otra burbuja de chicle. Minato se hartó. Tocó la línea y la sobrepasó, por eso realizó el siguiente movimiento del juego: la besó.

A lo mejor fue ese calor sofocador, o quizás fuese, el detonante, la misma Kushina, no estaba muy seguro. Solo sabía que hoy había perdido la _bendita_ paciencia por culpa del continuo masticar de goma de mascar de su novia y que, ahora, la estaba besando, como si no tuviera un mañana -metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla, _más específicamente_- para quitarle el jodido chicle y recuperar algo de su cordura. _Jum_.

Tomó por la cintura a Kushina, acercándola más a él, notando como ella pasaba las manos por sus hombros, alcanzando su cabello y despeinándolo por el camino. Giró su rostro en un ángulo diferente, entrelazando, a la vez, su lengua con la de ella, bailando la danza del diablo, queriendo ambos ganar el premio. Sin embargo, esta vez, Minato fue más hábil -y ciertamente, el factor sorpresa le ayudó con la victoria.-

Al separarse, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, jadeantes. El rubio pudo distinguir el sabor a mora del chicle en la boca -y no sólo por el beso, sino porque estaba _allí_, sobre su lengua-. Kushina abrió los ojos lentamente, mirándolo aturdida, aunque recuperó la compostura -si es que a maldecir por lo bajo se le puede llamar así- al comprobar, con horror, que su adorada goma de mascar no estaba.

– ¡Tú! ¡Miserable ladrón! ¿Cómo te atreves a quitarme mi chicle? ¡De verás!

Minato se encogió de hombros, de forma inocente. –Me molestaba.

– ¿Te molestaba? –Bajó el tono de voz, casi de manera escalofriante -y él se hubiera asustado si no conociera ya ese tono.-

La cabeza de la Uzumaki se agachó y su flequillo y pelo cayeron hacia delante, cubriendo sus morados ojos llameantes. Minato tragó pesado, preparándose para saltar en cualquier momento, y cuando observó, como nueve mechones de su hermoso cabello pelirrojo, flotaban en el aire, de manera fantasmal, supo que debía correr por su vida -modo Habanera sangrienta _on_-.

– ¡No corras, cobarde! Regrésame mi chicle, Minato Namikaze ¡de verás!

Bueno, veámosle el lado bueno a toda esta situación, el beso con su novia, fue bueno, -_demasiado bueno_.- había conseguido que Kushina dejara de hacer pompas con ese desquiciante chicle -aunque lo cambiara por los gritos de ella- y siempre era mejor correr siendo perseguido por tu novia _furiosa_ que por una bola de fans desquiciadas -¿verdad? Nota: no volver a quitarle un chicle a Kushina.-

Y todo por un miserable y azucarado chicle. _Pop_.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaaa xD <em>

_En realidad llevo, más o menos, día aquí, día allá, dos semanas sin escribir nada, pese a tener algunas ideas T.T Hoy, no sé por qué, me apetecía escribir algo relacionado con estas pareja y retomé esta idea que iba a usar para otra pareja y que no cobró forma al final xD_

_No tengo muy claro si logré llevar bien a los personajes, no lo sé, yo prometo que me miré las personalidades como tres veces, leyéndolas lentamente para entenderlas bien y colándome, más o menos, o a mi manera, en sus mentes, así salió...si hubo OoC, pues...¿vale como excusa decir que es el primer _Minakush_i que hago y que nunca utilicé, en ningún fic, a estos personajes? xDD _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


End file.
